


Heartstrings

by 1izardwizard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Concert, Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Music, Nervousness, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Shmoop, Texting, violin, violinist keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1izardwizard/pseuds/1izardwizard
Summary: Keith is a nervous violinist at his debut concert and Shiro's always there to help





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dau_hu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dau_hu/gifts).



> Para tu, Viv :3 
> 
> Happy late birthday <3  
> _______________________
> 
> *of course my title would be a pun lol*

Keith glanced into the sea of faces from behind the curtain, overwhelmed and very much lacking confidence. 

Since he had been ‘discovered’ on YouTube for his prodigal violin skills (or so he’s been told), Keith hasn’t had any time to rest or comprehend how much his life has changed in the span of only a couple weeks. 

A whirlwind of meetings and contracts has led to his unwilling presence on the stage of the music hall, where he knew that only one person in the thousands present actually cared for him. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Shiro. 

_\- Hey_

**= Are you okay? Your performance starts soon**

Keith smiled at Shiro’s unending care and concern for him.

_\- Yeah, I’m just nervous. I never would have imagined that this would happen to me in a million years_

**= Don’t worry. Remember, no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you. Besides, you’re going to be amazing. Like always**

_\- What would I do without you_

**= The question is, what would I do without you?**

Keith jumped in surprise as the stage manager hustled over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“The curtain is opening in one minute. Get ready.” 

“Okay,” he managed to respond, his heart starting to palpitate. With shaking hands and unsteady breathing, he managed to send a last text to Shiro and tuck his phone into the back pocket of his black skinny jeans. 

A professional was he.

_\- Love you._

As the curtains parted, Keith squinted into the bright spotlight focused on him and drowned in the applause that barraged him. He set his violin upon his shoulder but didn’t start yet. 

Keith quickly scanned the faces in the audience until he found the shock of white hair sitting in the second row. His nervousness subsided as he focused on Shiro and his warm, encouraging smile. 

With his heart feeling like it was going to burst due to the sheer amount of love he held for Shiro, Keith raised his bow and began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
